flockwrasslinfandomcom-20200215-history
Week One (Year One)
Week One (Year One) was the inaugural event held by the Alternate Universe Wrestling organization. Prior to the event, some wrestlers were announced as predetermined champions. The event featured debuts of some wrestlers who would eventually become some of the most popular performers in the organization, and was the event that started an impressive winning streak held by Pelor. Mordal vs. Deme Mordal the Conqueror was one of the most highly touted wrestlers leading into the first week. He was expected to make a great run in singles competition as one of the top heels in the company. Angry that people were already writing him off and doubting his abilities as a singles competitor, Deme decided to challenge Mordal in an attempt to establish himself as both a dominant tag competitor, as well as a strong singles competitor. This ultimately backfires, as Deme's tag team partner, Jay, rushed into the ring and assaulted Mordal, causing the match to be announced as a no contest. Jay vs. Lydel Like his partner before him, Jay wanted to prove that he could be an effective singles competitor outside of his tag team dominance. This saw him challenge Lydel in his debut match. Unfortunately, Lydel proved to be too much for Jay to handle, and easily outclassed him for most of the match. Whether Jay wasn't taking Lydel lightly, or just wasn’t capable of handling himself in singles competition, Lydel was dominant during the whole bout and Jay easily lost via pin fall. Pelor vs. Count Amargo Amargo, rich and powerful. Pelor, poor and weak. A very different David vs. Goliath match than most are used to, but one that many could relate to. Pelor had challenged the Count as a way to prove that Amargo's continued belittling of others would not be tolerated. Fighting for the good of the people, Pelor got many pops from the crowd. Regretfully, Amargo was not in the match for the sake of winning, but simply for the sake of doing damage. The match was fairly back and forth, but Amargo continued to try and cheat by knocking the referee down. Eventually the Referee had had enough and disqualified Amargo, making Pelor the winner. Alfeus vs. Rro'Dalgo Rro’dalgo, said to wield dominating power, was placed high in the title rankings. Alfeus, despite his loyalty to the company, found himself quite low in the rankings. Frustrated beyond belief, Alfeus challenged Rro’dalgo to their debut match. The match was a classic epic, and was very back and forth. Both men had many great spots, but as the match wore on, it was clear that Rro’dalgo had the upper hand. Smashing through barricades, and announcers tables, the match was fought on many fronts, but when the dust had settled, it was Rro’dalgo who came out victorious via pinfall, and was one step closer to the title. Alfeus, even more frustrated than before, refused to shake hands with Rro’dalgo after the match. Mr. Guest vs. Muo As the highest ranking champion, right from his debut, Mr. Guest issued an open challenge for anyone who was up to the task to face him in his debut match. The first person to answer the call, before anyone else even had the chance to, was the undaunted goliath raised Muo. Eager to establish himself as a strong contender for the title, Muo showed up eager for battle. While he had some strong moments, Mr. Guest dominated the battle, and showed Muo was not quite ready for the big time. Mr. Guest won easily by pinfall.